1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle mudguard for attachment behind a tire in order to mainly prevent vehicle paint from becoming dirty and coming off due to muddy water and pebbles splashed up by the tire, to protect the electric wiring of the vehicle, and to insure safe driving of following vehicles by preventing splashing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concerning conventional vehicle mudguards, a vehicle spray inhibitor disclosed in U.K. Patent Application GB 2, 132, 148A is generally known. However, its construction is complicated and yet insufficient for preventing the scattering of muddy water.